Shots
by Liila6241
Summary: The Task Force men are hitting the club! What could possibly happen? Roach/Soap; hints of Archer/Toad and Ghost/OC


**A/N: Hey guys! :D I'm back to and home! (I went to my friend's 18****th**** b-day party). Haha. I have so many fan fic ideas so hopefully I update soon! ^^ For now, I bring you a one shot! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: CoD isn't mine but "The Underground" is mine. The song "Shots" also isn't mine. That belongs to LMAFO**

**Warning: this fic was written between the hours of midnight and two a.m. there is no telling how good or bad this fic is. Just take into account that fact when you read this fic.**

* * *

><p><span>Shots<span>

"We're going to do what?" Ghost asked in disbelief to the grinning man in front of him.

Roach's grin got wider. "We're going to go clubbing!" After the Sergeant returned from his mission with Meat and Royce, he saw an advertisement about a new club opening up called: "The Underground" and, of course, the energetic man wanted to party—and bring the whole team along.

"Clubbing?" Archer asked. "We're trained soldiers, not party animals."

"Well, maybe _you _aren't, but I sure as hell am!" Toad exclaimed, jumping on the coffee table and shaking his ass. "Let's go!"

"Man, sit down! No one wants to see you shake whatever the hell you have!" Royce said, throwing a pillow at Toad who jumped off the table.

"Party poopers!" Toad exclaimed.

"We're not going clubbing. That's just dumb!" Ghost said.

"Your mom is dumb!" Toad exclaimed, jumping back on the table and shaking his ass in Ghost's face.

"Boy, I'm going to knock you out if you don't get your ass out of my face!"

Toad smirked and continued dancing as Ghost pushed him away, a look of disgust on the Lieutenant's face.

Roach glanced over at Soap. The Captain said nothing—he just watched his men with an amused expression. The reason Roach has mentioned the club in the first place was because he was hoping to dance (and later fuck) with the sexy Scottish male. Yes, Roach is gay— and he has the hots for his Captain . . . he's got it bad.

"What do you think about going to The Underground, Captain?" Roach piped up.

All eyes turned to the Captain. Soap looked at each of his men, some had hopeful looks on their faces, others were disgusted and some just looked exasperated. Soap smirked.

"I say we go."

* * *

><p>"This place is too loud!"<p>

"What?"

"I SAID this PLACE is too LOUD!"

"What? I can't hear you over the music!"

"Oh just forget about it!"

Roach shrugged and continued dancing. Ever since the Task Force arrived at the club, Ghost had been complaining. The brown haired man wondered why Ghost couldn't cut loose and have fun—hell; Price began stripping after he got a few shots in him!

'_Ghost needs to get whatever dick is up his ass out!' _Roach thought with a smirk. Everyone and his mother thinks that Ghost is straight, but Roach found out (without Ghost knowing) that the balaclava wearing Lieutenant is bi-sexual. The sneaky Sergeant also found out that Ghost has a man waiting for him back in London. Roach snickered. Ghost's boyfriend was hot but not as hot as MacTavish. Speaking of MacTavish, the Scot was sitting by the stripper's pole cracking up at Price's pole dancing. Roach smirked; time to put his plan into action.

The brown haired male danced his way over to the DJ. Roach lightly tapped on the DJ's shoulder. The older male turned to the Sergeant and pulled off his headphones. "Can you play "Shots" by LMFAO?" Roach asked, shouting into the DJ's ear. The DJ gave Roach the thumbs up and the lithe male left the DJ's side in search of his Captain.

Roach found his Captain sitting with Meat, Toad and Archer. The blue eyed male raised his eyebrow as he got closer because a sober Toad was giving an equally sober Archer a lap dance. Roach chuckled. He knew those two wanted each other—speaking of wanting . . .

"Captain," Roach shouted into the Soap's ear.

"Aye?" Soap asked.

"Do you wanna dance?" The Sergeant asked, as he heard "Shots" begin playing.

Soap shrugged as he watched Toad try to give Archer a hug only for the two to fall backwards onto the floor. "Why not," the Captain answered, setting down his beer and following Roach onto the dance floor.

Roach led Soap into the sea of clubbers before stopping and placing himself in front of Soap— back to chest.

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots shots shots_

_Shots shots shots shots _

_Everybody! _

Roach began rapidly grinding his hips against his Captain's crotch. A smirk crawled over the Sergeant's face when he felt Soap's hands on his hips and the Scot grinding back. The brown haired male leaned his smaller body forward so his ass was fully pressing into his Captain's crotch. _'I really hope this works!' _Roach thought. If his dancing didn't get the Scot into his bed, the jumping him sure will. _'Although, the Captain will probably anticipate me and demand to know what the fuck I was doing—well, I could always kiss him senseless.' _

Roach's thoughts came to an end when he heard the crowd cheering. The blue eyed male stood straight up and turned to face his Captain, his mouth open to give a lame explanation for his dance moves—only for his mouth to be met by another. The Sergeant's eyes widen—he certainly wasn't expecting to be kissed by the Scot. Roach closed his eyes and pressed back eagerly to the Captain's mouth, moaning lightly. Soap tilted Roach's head back and swiped his tongue on the Sergeant's lips, gaining immediate entrance.

Roach is on cloud nine. He is in the most famous club (who just opened their branch in England), he danced and is now frenching with his long time crush. The Sergeant couldn't be happier.

The two men broke the kiss a few moments later, panting. Soap recovered first and leaned forward, placing his mouth against Roach's right ear. "Gary," he began in his sexy Scottish accent. "Would you mind explaining that dance?"

Roach shivered. Hearing his name, his real name, being said in the Captain's sexy accent combined with the warm breath on his ear almost made Roach lose it. The Sergeant pressed his face against Soap's and said into his ear: "I just . . . wanted to show you my dance moves."

The younger male could feel Soap's smirk against his ear. "Liar," he said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Nobody dances like that without a hidden meaning behind it."

Roach gulped. He knows his Captain isn't stupid but the Sergeant didn't think he would be found out so early. _'I think my skills are lacking. Better start re-training with Archer tomorrow.' _Roach thought as the Captain's grip on his hips tightened.

The blue eyed male stood on his tip toes and met Soap's lips again, tongues dancing and melding together. The two men began swaying their hips to the music, grinding their crotches together every now and again without breaking contact.

The need to breathe appeared and the men parted again; their faces staying close together while their hips kept moving. Roach looked into Soap's eyes and saw nothing but lust, passion and some emotion the Sergeant could not put his finger on at the moment.

The brown haired male gave Soap another deep kiss. "I want you," Roach breathed when they parted. Then, he paused. _'Shit! My cover is blown! I have to resort to plan B . . . I DON'T HAVE A PLAN B!' _Roach bit his bottom lip and looked at his Captain with an uncertain expression.

Soap smiled at Roach. "I want you too," the Captain revealed.

Roach paused. The Scot, whom the American had been lusting after for since he joined the Task Force 141, actually . . . wanted him? Oh hell yes! Roach kissed his Captain again with a new vigor wrapping his arms around the Scots neck and swaying in tune with the music. Soap lifted Roach's legs up and wrapped the limbs around his waist while gripping the Sergeant's rear end, earning a low moan. Soap smirked into the kiss; he slid his tongue over the younger man's lips and immediately gained entrance. As tongues twirled, Soap supported Roach's weight with his left hand and with his right hand he undid both of their flies – freeing both arousals. Roach sighed into the kiss, revealed that his hard on was finally freed.

A finger made its way to Roach's entrance and slid itself in. Roach moaned breaking the kiss— his voice filled with both pain and pleasure at being entered dry. Two more fingers joined the first, pumping in and out of the smaller male. When Roach's hips began meeting the thrusts, Soap removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. Roach moaned louder and sought Soap's lips to muffle any more moans.

Roach moved his hips and began riding the Scot's cock while they were still dancing, both males moaning into the kiss. The atmosphere, the experience and the feeling of his Captain inside of him, pushed Roach over the edge and he cummed on both his and Soap's shirts. Feeling Roach's inner walls close around him, Soap moaned and came inside of his Sergeant. The Scot pulled out of Roach and used one hand to tuck himself and Roach back inside their pants. Roach sighed contently and closed his eyes as his Captain, now boyfriend, carried the blue eyed man out of the club.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning<span>

The weather decided to be a cruel bitch to the Task Force the next morning for the sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping annoyingly. A collective groan of pain fell over the men as they awoke to a bright sun and cruel hangovers.

"Bloody hell," Price moaned, clutching his head. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"I don't know about the rest of you," Royce said, chipper because he didn't drink anything or party. "But, Price, you stripped and gave lap dances."

"Well, that explains my lack of clothes . . . and all this money," Price said while looking at the black thong he is wearing and the bills sticking out of it.

Meat snickered behind his hand. His plan to get blackmail on Price succeeded!

"Why do I have a bump on my head?" Archer asked while feeling the top of his head.

"Ah, well you see," Toad began. "I was giving you a lap dance and then I tried to hug you but . . . we feel backwards . . ."

"Oh," Archer said. "Was I drunk? Because I don't remember anything at all."

"Yeah, you had a pretty nasty fall my brother."

"I see . . ."

The men spent the morning sharing stories of drunken escapades and revealing embarrassing stories about what happened at the club. All the while two men stayed silent, keeping the fact of what happened to them at the club their little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lame ending, I know. Lol. Okay, the part with Toad giving Archer a lap dance and then the two of them falling over actually happened. See, I was giving my friend a lap dance and when I went to hug him, the lawn chair he was sitting on fell over and he ended up on the ground. Thankfully he was okay but that didn't stop me from cracking up laughing. He had a smile on his face so it's all good. XD**

**Please review and tell me how I did! This is my first time writing for the Task Force and I have a big fic planned for these guys and I hope I did okay! :D **


End file.
